Black Butler: That Black Sheep
by ViperQ
Summary: Parody of the Children's Rhyme 'Baa Baa Black Sheep'. Lau is looking to buy some opium, and finds Sebastian. :  Review!  Now includes 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'
1. Chapter 1: That Black Sheep

This just kind of dawned on me spontaniously. Hopefully it's entertaining. It was actually quite fun to write! :D

**Just to clear this up. This is in Lau's point of view. Wool=Opium. Sebastian=Drug dealer. I suppose the rest is self explanitory...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

><p>I was wandering 'round the town today<br>And for some wool I would surely pay.

Hiding behind my mischievous smile,  
>I decided to look and search for a while.<p>

While strutting around the Devil's ground,  
>I came about a lovely sound.<p>

* * *

><p>A Black Sheep selling his wool<br>Would make a fool fall from his stool.

* * *

><p>"If it isn't Sebastian!"<br>I started to question, looking for cops at bay.

"Please you creep, I'm a Black Sheep,  
>And it's a tight schedule today."<p>

"I'd suppose you'd need for me to plead."  
>I poked and prodded and toyed.<p>

His scowl grew foul, he looked like an owl,  
>And I smiled overjoyed.<p>

"Baa, Baa, Blackest Sheep;  
>Have you any wool?"<p>

He stuck up his chin and started to grin,  
>"Why yes sir, three bags full."<p>

He started to pace, his gaze like a mace;  
>I tried not to shiver in fright.<p>

But I kept my ground and moved around  
>Until I could stand in delight.<p>

"One for my master, Ciel Phantomhive."  
>He hasn't died? Rest assured he's still alive.<p>

"One for the cute and lovely dame."  
>I lost one to Lizzy, what a shame.<p>

"And one for the little boy who lives down the lane."  
>That Alois Trancy was always a pain.<p>

And so I dropped my head in defeat,  
>As his grin grew only wider.<p>

"Good day, kind sir." said he when walked away me  
>To go find Claude the spider.<p>

* * *

><p>Well that's it. Please Review! And if you wish for more Children's Rhyme stuff please leave a suggestion.<p>

I wonder what Claude sells...

Peace Out :)  
>Vespa<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Twinkle Twinkle

This is for "Where the wild roses grow" who suggested 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' :D This chapter is a little more... cute?

**To clear up more things! When there is a line break they switch point of views. Ciel is first!**

Disclaimer: I don't own kuroshitsuji D:

Thanks to these people who reviewed!

Rainys13

Dark Rumours

Where the wild roses grow

* * *

><p>As I sit upon my bed<br>I ponder all the words I've said.

The way you treat me like you care  
>Makes it seem that it's unfair.<p>

Your Devil's mark upon my eye  
>Makes faith in god an impossible try.<p>

And so before me here you stand  
>My life or death is in your hand<p>

That one long month was such a scare  
>But then it ended, you were there<p>

In the darkness you're my light  
>To shoo away the nightly fright.<p>

When I ask just who you are,  
>I remember 'my lucky star'.<p>

Never will I say it straight  
>I'll hide behind my fearless gait.<p>

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
>What a little master you are."<p>

Now my resolve will surely shatter  
>When you decide to walk into the matter.<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel, my master, my darling, my dear<br>When I am here there is nothing to fear.

When I walk in, don't hide from my sight,  
>I am your will, your might, your knight.<p>

You have chosen me your protector  
>Your soul is a flower with honey-sweet nectar.<p>

Although I'm not that very dear to you  
>It's you I wish to always hold close to.<p>

When my life got boring by far  
>I found you, my little star.<p>

"Little noble, oh so high  
>Like a diamond in the sky."<p>

My little diamond bright in the night  
>My little light I wish to cuddle tight.<p>

* * *

><p>"Twinkle, twinkle, lucky star,<br>What a wonderful demon you are."

And so on my bed you decide to sit  
>I climb into your arms like a little kit.<p>

In your hair my hands will weave  
>When I order you not to leave.<p>

* * *

><p>Twinkle, twinkle, little star<br>What a little master you are

Little noble, oh so high,  
>Like a diamond in the sky<p>

Twinkle, twinkle, lucky star  
>What a wonderful demon you are.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I really wish to know your commentssuggestions!

Please review!

Vespa


End file.
